pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Requests for adminship/Scottie theNerd
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for adminship. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Scottie theNerd (talk • ) :User:Scottie theNerd was made a sysop on January 21st, 2008. Would make a good admin. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 09:21, 3 January 2008 (EST) :To expand a bit for Skakid9090: :This user has shown uncanny insight, steady resolve, team spirit and humility. Honest, yet modest. All in all, a rare combination of traits that would serve the admin team very well. -Auron 09:49, 3 January 2008 (EST) ::I accept the nomination. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 09:36, 3 January 2008 (EST) Support # Auron supports him so it's instawin already. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 10:24, 3 January 2008 (EST) # Socially acute, mentally adept. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 14:47, 3 January 2008 (EST) #Is big win ye ye?--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 15:44, 3 January 2008 (EST) #Lord Belar 17:20, 3 January 2008 (EST) #He r smart — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 17:28, 3 January 2008 (EST) #he likes refrigerators ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 06:32, 5 January 2008 (EST) # See Shen and Infested's comments. Mike Tycn(punch ) 07:57, 5 January 2008 (EST) # Is anything on this part even necessary past the first vote? -- Armond Warblade 14:18, 5 January 2008 (EST) # Werd. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 14:45, 5 January 2008 (EST) # ^^^ that. --71.229 05:03, 6 January 2008 (EST) #I liek hax. I dont liek big walls of text. Thankfully, this guy is moar hax than texts, and his texts server on the side of usefulness. +1 for win. cedave ( _buildpage) 01:55, 8 January 2008 (EST) #I like his votes. - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 09:02, 9 January 2008 (EST) #Has good advice, but needs to make criticism more constructive. -Jax010 22:54, 11 January 2008 (EST) #Having had a chance to talk with him on MSN, I'm now in support of this RfA. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 01:56, 20 January 2008 (EST) Oppose # The refreshment and the new blood. Why not? gcardinal 10:17, 3 January 2008 (EST) #: Negative. Just another copy-past copy of current admins. gcardinal 07:28, 6 January 2008 (EST) ::::Lol wut?--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 12:41, 11 January 2008 (EST) Neutral # Sorry, who's Scottie? T_T will dig.. BaineTheBotter 09:41, 3 January 2008 (EST) #:Very good. Thank auron for the links, although i searched his contribs throughly (yes i read fast). His questioning skills will provide great ground for future contests, him becoming an admin will allow him to directly interfere with proceedings. He shows that he has a degree of "okay, i care" in this wiki. However, i feel that he has not contributed enough. I remain so. Good luck on your nomination. BaineTheBotter 10:04, 3 January 2008 (EST) # Don't know him. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 08:01, 5 January 2008 (EST) # Seen him around, but not enough. Not really a "regular" here. Become more active, make more contribs, and become more well-known (sorry to say) and I'll change to Support/Oppose. --20pxGuildof 12:56, 5 January 2008 (EST) # I dont really know him enough to assess him properly. IMO, we DO need more admins for build related issues(though im not sure about other admin issues) and i feel that said build problems will be solved one the BM policy is implemented, so therefore im refraining from passing judgement.Bob fregman 23:25, 5 January 2008 (EST) #Doesnt even have 200 contribs. Once he makes a name for himself among the common folk then Ill vote for him, but Ive been on the wrong side of everything so far, so I dont see why voting will actually do anything... --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:15, 7 January 2008 (EST) #I'm undecided at the moment, the more I see of his recent posts, the more I'm inclined to say yes. That said however, as far as I can tell, this is a rather recent development in his PvX career, so at the moment, I'm inclined to opt for a neutral status for now. If he keeps up the good work though, I think there's a pretty good chance I'll end up moving my vote to "Support." [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 17:43, 8 January 2008 (EST) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Scottie theNerd Scottie theNerd